coming together
by weirdredstreak
Summary: Dom and Kel finally together with a little help


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it I'm just writing as thoughts come to me about what I could do with the characters. If I had my way Kel and Dom would have gotten together while they were in Scanra.**

I sat on the beach at Pirate Swoop watching the tide sweep in as i tried to calm myself so i won't lose my Yamani face at the dinner with the Third Company, Lord Raoul, Buri, the Baron and his wife; The Lioness, and show how deep and meaningful my feelings for Dom were. The love that he would never reciprocate, why would he be interested in me?

He was interested in the beautiful court ladies with small stature, who had long blond hair, dimples and milky white skin who wouldn't be caught alive in anything other than gowns, formal or informal. Even if they were by themselves in private, not that they ever were with the maids, noble men, servants and family alike who I'd almost believe had made oaths never to leave the unmarried noble ladies alone.

He wasn't interested in a woman that fought for a living, who according to her sisters was built like a cow and would never have married even had she gone to the convent, someone who was almost his height, who had her knighthood, who wore breeches and had to be forced to wear a gown and who would only submit at the most formal occasions. I know I would never have a chance with him he would never think of me as more than a friend but it still doesn't stop my feelings or the=at nice bubbly feeling in my stomach as he smiles at me or even as I watch him.

It was no surprise to me to find that my sisters were probably right, no one in their right mind would ever feel that way about ME, The big, ugly, inelegant, stout woman who on most occasions could beat a full grown man in most things. It was almost enough to make me pull my hair out.

xXx

I approached almost silently towards the young knight sitting on the beech hoping that I could give her a fright and also hoping that I couldn't because that would mean that something serious was on her mind or that she just wasn't paying attention to the crunching sound my boots made on the soft white sand below them.

Kel was deep in her contemplation as she stared out at the sea that she didn't notice that she had gained my company.

"A gold noble for your thoughts?" I asked softly, curious to know if she was thinking about what I thought she was. She jumped and spun tenseness in her body, and then she relaxed obviously recognising me.

"Baron? What brings you out here when you could be with your wife?" she sounded puzzled.

"Well it's not often that we see someone just sitting staring out at the sea, especially not you Keladry. What's on your mind that's got you worked up? Is it the love that you feel for a certain Blue eyed Sargent of the kings own third company?" I was rather amused now as she stared her face Yamani blank while her eyes showed her true emotions of shock and confusion as if she was trying to figure out what I meant then innocence covered the other emotions and she answered quietly trying to convince herself and me at the same time, "I do not, what gave you that idea?" Sighing I replied "I am the spy master of Tortall you know. He feels the same way as you. Just tell him." I got up slowly and walked back up the path towards the Swoop.

xXx

I couldn't do anything but stare after the Baron; His last ten words repeating again and again in my mind. Dare I hope that he could feel the same as I? Could the Barton be just playing like so many others could if they saw how I feel? The questions kept coming although some answers came and other questions stayed in my mind. After half an hour of standing staring after Baron Cooper, I started to come to an answer. He was right there was only one thing I could do and that was tell him, If he felt the same way all would be well if not well I may lose a good friend. Who was I kidding I couldn't tell him. I would rather feel like I do now rather than know for certain that he doesn't like me in that way.

Why were my thoughts like this? I've never known myself to be full of thoughts like this before so why now? After grimacing to myself I sighed and started to walk back up to the manor to prepare for dinner. I stopped suddenly to stop myself from running right into someone. Who was it? I swallowed as I realised that it was Dom the source of all the afternoon's thoughts.

We just stood there and stared at each other, neither of us wanted to speak, what seemed to me like an eternity later which was really about thirty seconds, Dom spoke, "Kel I've been trying to get the courage up to say this for a long time but the questions just keep on coming and the doubts but I think I need to get this off my chest. So Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan here it is just promise me if So Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan here it is just promise me if you don't feel the same way that we can put this behind us and just be friends?" He paused and I nodded confused, he smiled and continued, "I am in love with you." I just stared even in my wildest dreams I hadn't allowed myself to even dream that Dom might feel the same way as me.

I flung myself into his arms and the look of worry faded from his eyes. We both lent together and out lips met for the first time but by no means the last. We were unaware that in the windows of the manor that faced out direction there was celebrating going on at finally getting these two stubborn worriers together where they belonged.

**The end**


End file.
